


[KinKiKids][TK]Sonnet 23

by ricecake801



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricecake801/pseuds/ricecake801
Summary: 30代金主刚 x 20代座长光
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 5





	[KinKiKids][TK]Sonnet 23

**Author's Note:**

> 卧室之外发生的性行为；蒙眼；途中强迫

Sonnet XXIII

As an unperfect actor on the stage,

Who with his fear is put beside his part,

如破绽演者身临舞台，因畏怯而遗失他的角色

Or some fierce thing replete with too much rage,

Whose strength’s abundance weakens his own heart;

又仿佛凶兽深陷怒火，心志为狂放的力量摧折

So I, for fear of trust, forget to say

而我惧于笃信，忘记言说

The perfect ceremony of love’s rite,

And in mine own love’s strength seem to decay,

爱之无上盛典，黯然衰没

O’ercharged with burthen of mine own love’s might.

只因吾爱深重，不堪承托

黑暗之中，熟悉的木调香气依然清晰可闻。  
性器被握住揉捏，快感的眩晕中，光一挣扎着回忆今晚的闹剧。  
已经排演三个月的剧本，情势渐渐明朗时却与制作人发生冲突，对方仗着资历深厚，当场宣布退出。紧要关头，剧院所有人从疗养地赶回，苦苦斡旋才平息事态。  
具体过程光一无权得知，他只来得及与所有人打个照面，便被保镖扯进车中，蒙上眼睛，双手铐起，在东京的夜色中流放将近2个小时，才被谨慎却不容抵抗地引入某处建筑。  
按照指示正座，光一微微侧头，调用剩余感官展开探查。  
广阔而沉静的空间，温度和湿度都经过精心控制。又一处崭新的宅邸？但毫无缘由地，令人觉得似曾相识。  
那么，或许是港区别墅后院的温室。那人惯用的香薰精油气味足以支撑光一的揣测，他心里笃定下来，回忆起过往在这间温室中的经历，脸上一热。  
门口传来的脚步声打断游神，光一惊醒般挺直身体，然后被轻轻扼住脖颈。  
“好久不见。”遏制住吞咽的冲动，他硬着头皮开口。  
“确实。”来者慢慢地说，扯开他的前襟，一路下移。  
微凉空气令露出的胸膛微微颤栗，手指在光一的腹部停留，描摹他近来苦练出的线条，掠过小腹处的绒毛，伸进半旧的运动裤。羊皮手套的触感润泽细腻，笼住沉睡的阴茎，耐心地唤起。  
不像是怪罪的意思。光一放松下来，将上身重心后移，在一片黑暗中向爱抚敞开身体。“刚さん，”他随着愉悦的波潮叹息，“为什么突然……”  
他只得到一声轻笑。似乎是为了更好地为自己手淫，来者蹲下身来，光一配合对方的意愿扭动身体，很快就将多余的衣物踢开。  
“这里倒是很精神，”久违的声音慢慢地说，“和主人一样莽撞，也不在乎会给我添什么麻烦。”  
“哎？”光一迟疑着，却在下一刻被用力扯住，“呃！……嗯？”  
短暂的痛楚之后，阴茎陷入火热的吸吮。后知后觉地，大腿赤裸的皮肤上传来发丝温凉的触感。光一喘息起来，试图回忆上次相聚时刚的发型。他成为刚的情人还不到三年，尚不至于被厌倦。但自从开始筹备舞台剧，与刚见面也只是讨论器材调配与人员选取，如果不是谈话结束时刚摸了摸光一的手肘，然后当场把他脱得一丝不挂，用乳液从锁骨抹到脚趾，就简直和约谈寻常资金方无甚差别。  
不知道刚此时此地的神色，是否也与那个星期二的下午一致？刚对自己的兴趣是毫无疑问的，光一成人式的当晚两个人都只是微醺，无须借助酒精煽动醉狂，清醒而积极地共同实现肉体关系。初夜时刚的欲望汹涌而甜腻，却并不急于征服，专心引诱光一如何寻觅欢乐，时至如今回想起来都令光一耳热。  
然而更多时候，对于作为情人的光一，相较于索取，刚似乎更满足于排他性的垄断。刚慷慨地支持光一的事业，用金钱和人脉助他投身艺术的激烈涡流，然后站在远处，注视着美与梦如不可驯服的野兽，贪婪凶猛，将他活活掏空。  
在野心与现实残忍交锋的战役间隙，在身体背叛意志疲惫臣服的时刻，光一会想起刚，关于他在与自己同龄的时代有过怎样惊艳的闪耀，以及怎样令人扼腕的折堕。  
你在看着我吗？光一在刚的舌尖下辗转，不请自来的性使他颤抖而潮湿，射精的意欲如漩涡般在下腹徘徊，直到刚把一根手指探入内里。  
他猝不及防地喊叫出声，刚为此发笑，震颤席卷柱体，光一喘息着向后仰去。“在这里？”他小声问。  
作为回答，刚的嘴唇在退离龟头时发出“啵”的一声。“一定要在这里，”  
听上去不容反驳，然后，“我可以把光一舔开。”

穴口反射性地缩紧了，“我还没来得及洗。”光一硬着头皮说，信赖所掩盖的不安重新破土而出，他磨蹭着试图远离刚，却被一把拖回去。  
“可是光一君今天不是也没有吃饭么？”刚的语气听不出感情，“之前信誓旦旦地说为了工作会注重身体，结果呢？”双腿被分得更开，脆弱的阴囊也温暖的吐息中肿胀得发疼。“既然这么不在意，那被我舔几口也没什么问题吧？”  
嘴唇向更核心处探去了。“啊啊啊抱歉！真的非常抱歉！”光一急得浑身冒汗，“请不要舔！真的不用了！不如直、直接进来？”然而想到刚的尺寸，这个提议显然有些不知死活。  
刚显然心知肚明，“与光一君不同，我是不会让你受伤的，”又一根手指捅进来，在狭窄的肠道里小心挖掘，“所以，别的提案？”  
几下娴熟探索便找到腺体，毫不客气地戳弄，光一发出闷哼，双腿在刚的身侧夹紧。  
“就、用这里的精油，就好，”他忍着羞耻建议，“之前圣诞节的时候也……并没有不舒服。”  
“聪明孩子，”手指抽出去，光一松了口气，准备好迎接滑腻的触感，却突然得到奖励般的猛烈深喉。  
“呜？？！”这一招弄得光一猝不及防，头脑还没整理清楚，身体却欢天喜地，放肆地挺动冲刺起来。被刚又吸了几下，便潦草地射了。光一气喘吁吁地躺下去，他感觉乱糟糟的，有些意犹未尽。  
“有点儿快啊，”罪魁祸首若无其事地评价道，“自己平时都不处理的吗？”  
“明明是刚さん说过——”光一含糊地反驳，到最后却又没了声。他放弃般地伸直腿，听到玻璃瓶从地板上滑过的声响。  
浓烈的香气从身体上方倾注下来，“嗒——”很轻的一滴，掉在光一汗淋淋的腹部。  
光一唉了一声，“痒痒，”他抱怨着却纹丝不动，更多精油蔓延过鼠蹊游向股间，被刚的手指收集裹挟着钻进身体。伴随熟悉的异物感，滚烫的波浪在黏膜上铺展，手指插弄时涌出粘稠水声。光一把尖锐的呻吟吞咽下去，缚在背后的手腕开始发酸。  
“不想躺着了，”他对刚投诉道，“手疼，解开？”  
“唔，”刚不置可否，只是专心开拓光一的腔道，等到穴口明显松解，就把光一抱起来。“转个身？”他这样询问着，却已把光一的腰扳过去。光一随他摆布，动作间眼罩松动了一块，左眼隐约见到周围光景，但环境昏暗，看不清什么。  
刚脱去外套，织物落地时发出沉重的声响。光一被引导着挪动过去，膝盖下传来皮草的触感，他有些惊讶地笑了。  
“很衬光一君的皮肤，”刚的手按上光一后腰，令他节节塌陷下去，另一只手从滑落的针织衫里伸进去，在胸前轮流捏了几下。光一从善如流地哼哼，听到保险套被撕开的声响，他把脸贴在外套上，然后在刚插进来时紧紧咬住毛皮。  
粗重的头部撬进穴口，动了几下却没有继续深入，停留片刻便狡猾抽离，被油和体液沾湿的前端在后穴周围戳弄，时而挑逗地拍打敏感的会阴。光一忍了一阵，终于耐不住性子，试探着仰起身体，用被铐的双手揉弄自己的臀部。  
“不要玩了，”他低声催促道，“刚さん……难道不想要我吗？”  
“没有这回事，”刚贴着他轻笑，“只是想看看光一努力诱惑我的姿态，”他攥住光一的小臂，在手腕处转着圈摩挲，“啊，顺便一说你事后悔不当初的样子，我也会非常喜欢。”  
“什么？”光一想问个明白，但刚已经又一次插进来，缓慢而彻底。被挑弄许久的环状肌肉忠实地紧贴刚的阴茎，一下一下扩张又收紧。抽插的力道不算狠，却依然成功从光一胸膛中逼出窒息般的闷哼，过了几秒他才缓过来，然后仿佛潜水许久的人挣出水面，大口喘息。快感与呻吟的回声一同姗姗来迟，光一紧闭双眼接受刚的顶弄，刚又插了几次，见光一依旧沉默，探询地捏了捏他的手指。  
“没关系的，”光一用力摇头，“就是……啊，就是那里！”  
就是太久了—-这实在有些说不出口，被性爱灌溉过的年轻身体，哪怕体力被长期高度运动压榨竭尽，欲望也依然倔强滋长。而来自刚的性，即使不是出于对赞助者的义务感，光一也难以拒绝。他总觉得自己是被刚看透了，知道自己喜欢细致的宠爱，也暗暗期待一点暴虐的伤害。然而刚足够敏锐却也足够温柔，从未造成过度的疼痛，些许调笑的斥责与恰到好处的粗暴，像裹着草莓糖浆的饵，足以令光一沉湎其中。  
腺体被重重撞击，光一昏暗的视野开始旋转。额头上的汗水流下来，打湿眼罩的边缘—-蒙眼的目的是什么来着？光一已经无心思考，只觉得难受，便设法在皮草上用力蹭了几次。  
“等等，”刚难得有些急促地制止他，但被光一抢先一步。眼罩从头上滑落下去，他松了口气，眨了几次眼，随即注意到整个温室都没有光照，只在他们前方竖立一杆苍白的照明灯。  
刚突然停止动作，伏在他背上占有地拥紧。  
与此同时，光一意识到三件事。  
一，这眼熟得令人发指的光芒，来自光一剧院的常夜灯。  
二，所以，这里不是刚的温室。  
三，所以，刚把光一带回剧院，在舞台上操着他。  
脑子里“嗡”的一声，光一整个人都僵硬了。

“开玩笑的吧……”他不敢置信，挣扎侧过脸去。数米之外，一排排蒙着紫色绒布的座席沉默回望。  
光一被巨大的羞辱感击中了。  
心脏在胸腔里拧紧，喉咙里涌出一阵酸苦。我要吐了吗？他哆嗦着想，直到眼前被刚赤裸的手掌遮挡。  
“本想等到结束后才让你发现，”刚低声说，亲吻他流着冷汗的后颈，“不要担心，所有监控都关闭了。”  
光一置若罔闻，他咬着牙向后撞去，试图甩开刚的身体。然而事与愿违，刚不知哪里来的力气，猛地向前一扑，用体重把光一死死压在地上，更加猛烈地冲刺。  
“够了，停……”光一闷声喊道，但刚扳过光一的脸，撬开光一干燥的嘴角，牙齿咬住他的下唇，肆意吸吮。与此同时，他强硬地提起光一的右腿，令他被迫半边身体悬空。嵌在光一身体里的阴茎变换着角度搅动，开始试探着撞击更为敏感的结肠口。  
“呜——！”强烈的刺激令光一想要蜷缩起来，但四肢仍然被牢固地压制着，迷乱之中，他报复地咬住刚的嘴唇，一瞬就尝到铁锈的味道。刚发出疼痛的呜咽，却依旧不退缩，反而插得更深。光一的腹部开始反射性地抽搐，有几下甚至造成失禁的错觉，两个人唇舌交接之处，温暖咸腥的血液沉默地流淌下去。喧嚣而扭曲的快感中，维持理智变得愈发艰难，而原本成为抵抗动力的耻辱与愤怒，此刻竟然也悄然叛变，与背德感一同挑拨出雄性的战逃本能，不计后果地煽动欲火。  
光一快要被逼疯了。  
他终于让步，松开刚的嘴唇，在沉重的呼吸之间挤出求和的语句。  
“我不想——”他艰难地看向刚，被对方暗沉而热烈的视线晃了一下神，“不想射在舞台上。”  
刚眨了眨眼。  
“好的，”他柔声答应，染血的唇角缓缓勾起，递出一个承诺的微笑。  
总算能守住底线，光一靠回毛皮上，闭上眼睛，在刚的怀抱里松懈下来。  
激烈对峙后的彻底交付，令接下来的过程有些模糊。光一隐约感知自己在某个时刻越过巅峰，凭借肠道的交媾达到了干性高潮，等恢复神智时，依然能察觉愉悦的潮汐无休无止，在皮肤之下冲刷出延绵的火花。刚慢慢抽出去，从光一身上卸掉一半力量，手背擦过他湿漉漉的脸颊。  
终于找回身体的控制，光一慢慢躺平。他的心里空荡荡的，所有情绪都被抽干了。

“是惩罚吗？”半晌，他嘶哑地问。  
“不，”刚果断否认，“光一没有做错什么。”  
光一反应了几秒，终于忍不住疑惑，转头瞪向刚。后者侧过身，在他指责的目光里枕上自己曲起的手臂。  
“制作人是冲着我来的，事关他在音大的同门，”刚解释道，“无论你怎么做，这人都能找出破绽发难。”  
“那个问题和光一君的问题，是两码事。”他停顿一下，“而光一君最近的状态，真的算不上良好。”  
“该留意的事情我还是知道的，”他不给光一反驳的机会，“重度吸烟、饮食缺乏——属于疲劳的连带症状，可以理解。但是，不回应家人的联络？拒绝我私人保健医的检查？在排演时动用开刃的模造刀？以及我需要问一下，乐屋里为什么换了两面化妆镜吗？”  
“刚さん自己，看来也没有在认真疗养。”光一憋了几秒，干巴巴地说。  
“多谢关怀，”刚叹了口气，冰凉手指探进光一汗湿的金发里，随意梳了几把，“前段时间我自顾不暇，疏忽了光一的事。你的身体，我多少有数。”他无视光一突然的脸红，“但光一君的心里在想什么？我能看出来的毕竟有限——可是激烈、盲目、不能驾驭的情绪，对表演者而言，比伤痛造成的损害更大。”他脸上浮现出一点自嘲，“算是经验之谈。”  
光一愣了几秒。“哦，这样，”他点点头，“所以刚さん过去也经常被按在舞台上蛮干吗？”  
“很遗憾，”刚面不改色，“在我最有需要的时候，还买不起剧院。”  
光一啧了一声，依然感到一些被刚玩弄于掌中的不忿，但长久以来淤积的那股邪火似乎真的开始冷却了。  
他安静下来，只是徒然地仰望着舞台上空。双眼全然适应昏暗的当下，天花板上的绘饰清晰得堪比昼间。  
剧院的装潢中，顶部的装饰颇为常见，但极少会有人花费心思，在演员所在一侧的舞台穹顶设计完整的精美油画。  
乌色的云海之中，阿波罗身穿红色战袍，右手执剑，劈出一线光芒。在他左侧的臂弯里，长发的缪斯面容姣好、双眼安详闭合，手持竖琴，柔顺依偎。  
日复一日的排练中，光一从阶梯上滚下，在杀阵中因竭力而倾倒，每次身体与地板接触时，这番光景便避无可避，烙进他的眼底。看得久了，各种细节烂熟于心，某次坠落带来的阵痛中，他终于注意到，在阿波罗与缪斯的左手腕上，绑着一条细细的黄金锁链。  
那么，究竟是战神俘虏了缪斯，还是女神捕捉了阿波罗？  
他想得出了神。身边，刚脱下上装，盖住光一赤裸的下体。他伸手试了试光一的额头，长发从肩侧滑落，拂过光一的脸颊。  
光一垂下眼睛，然后突然闪电般地扭身，“咚！”地将刚撞回地板上。  
“钥匙交出来，”他低吼道，“解开我。”  
性事中消耗的体力早已归来，即使双手被缚，光一凭借上身的肌肉，依旧令刚的推挡毫无胜算。  
“这里是我的舞台，”光一咬住刚的头发，示威地扯了一下。“即使是刚さん，也不能随心所欲。”  
短暂的缠斗之后，光一用腰肢发力，成功跨骑到刚的身上。  
“刚さん拥有剧院，拥有我。”他居高临下，掷地有声，“但我的世界，是国中之国。”  
刚睁大眼睛和光一对望，然后抬起手捂住胸口。  
“那么光一君，要在自己的国土上对我做什么呢？”他微微侧头，持重的神色被好奇冲淡了，显出一份与年龄不相称的无辜。  
光一俯视着这样的刚，露齿而笑。  
“那当然是，”他动用演员的基本素养，尽量把表情管理得不那么邪恶，“满足刚さん多年前的愿望。”  
“把你按在舞台上，和你强行做爱嘛。”


End file.
